Kung Fu Panda Vs Mortal Kombat
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: Shifu of the Jade Palace recieves a scroll: The fighters of the Jade Palace have been invited to compete in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Shifu has put his decision on hold, but Po gets too feisty and heads off for Earthrealm. When Po arrives to fight, he discovers he's the one to defeat Shao Khan and has to go at all lengths to stop him. Even the cost of his life. Rated T.
1. The Journey Begins

**Usually I write stories on KFP, South Park and Wrestling, but I thought I might do something different with KFP meeting Mortal Kombat. I'm famliar with every MK game, so, I know way too much about it, It's a game I often play with my friends. Anyway, this is my view of what would happen if MK met KFP. Enjoy and FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, REVIEW! **

Chapter 1: The News

"Excellent, Monkey." Monkey bows from the Training Hall, and walks over to Po, who is half asleep.

"Po. Po." He shakes Po lightly and the panda's eyes force open. "Uuuuuuhhhhhh. These yearly Kung Fu exams really have went _this _long?" "Po, it's your turn." Po's eyes widen. "Aah!" He yelps and stands. Monkey laughs. "I'm kidding. Tigress is up, then you." "Monkey!" Monkey laughs.

"Tigress. You know the drill. Please demonstrate your excellence on the Fiery Field Of Death." Tigress nods and was about to leap for the other side of the Training Hall, when the doors crashed open.

"Master Shifu!" the Messenger Goose yells, running in with a scroll in his hands.

Shifu sighs. "Yes?" "Shifu, we got a letter. It's labeled in golden paint and says 'Urgent' on the top scroll piece.

Shifu walks over to the Messenger and grabs the scroll out of his hands. He undoes the cork, puts the scroll into his hands, and opens it open, reading it to the room:

"The Jade Palace. We have heard of your fine kung fu training establishment, and have been quite impressed. And we invite the students and Master to compete in The Mortal Kombat Tournament. It is a fighting tournament that takes place only a certain amount of years, and any fighter is invited. But we warn you; You may not survive. However, to locate this tournament, we have set up a portal* hidden in the shadows of the outskirts of the Valley Of Peace. Good luck."

Po's eyes widen. "Awesome..." he says quietly. The Five look to Shifu with bewilderment.

"Should we...go? It said we might not survive." Viper says. "I wanna go! It sounds awesome!" Po says.

"I will think about it. All of you are dismissed." Po jumps in happiness of not doing his exam, and the Five bows. They exit, and Shifu reads over the scroll again. Sighing, he walks out.

"Po, it's Shifu's choice if we go or not." Tigress rolls her eyes. "But this tournament sounds awesome, and I wanna go fight!" Tigress turns around angrily, and gives a glare at Po. "Shut up." Po scowls and the Five walk on to their quarters.

Po waits until the Five are out of sight, and walks over to his quarters. As he opens it, he walks in, and plops on his bed, which gives a moaned creak.

He looks over to th door, thinks of the tournament, looks on the floor and sees a cloak. He then gets an idea. "I got to get to this tournament. I gotta show others the Dragon Warrior will be able to fight!" Po puts the cloak on, and quietly exits the Jade Palace.

He reaches the top step of the stairs, then gets an idea. "Wait a minute." he mutters. He looks to his left, and walks over and pushes a bush aside. There's an iron tunnel, which he discovered, but didn't go down.

"Might as well take a chance." he mutters once more. He sticks his feet in with force, then slides himself down. Well, tries to. He gets stuck when it gets to his stomach. "Crap." He digs his paws into the ground and pushes himself in the hole.

He slides down with such speed that he can't see or hear anything. He can only feel a burn on his back.

Then, a he sees a light and the sky. But the clouds get closer. Closer. He looks down and sees grass. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Is all he can get out of his mouth before he lands with a large THUD.

"Owwwww!" he groans, holding his back. His stomach growls, but he doesn't think it's the pain.

Then when he shuts up, he hears a light sound, like the Jade Orb is dipped in water. He laughs when he thinks of when Monkey and him did that. But he gets up, turns around, and is astonished.

He sees a huge round, circular object, and it is glowing blue. He turns and looks to the pipe, then back to the portal. It's like it was built there for a reason. On the portal, there's several markings on the rim, but he doesn't look. Po walks to the steps of the portal, and walks in.

_Meanwhile..._

The Lin Kuei ninja was slammed against the wall. He stands up and races for Scorpion, who evades and pulls out his mugai ryu sword. The Shirai Ryu head swivels to the ninja's back, and rests his sword on the Kuei's neck.

"WHERE IS HE?" Scorpion says in a raspy, loud yell. "I don't know! Me, nor the Elders know where Quan Chi is! Last we heard he disappered for some reason with Ermac to Outworld!"

Scorpion slits the Kuei's throat, amd the Kuei drops to his knees, clutching his neck with blood dripping out. Scorpion lifts his sword and stabs it in the scalp of the Lin Kuei, killing the ninja on instant death and he falls to the ground, his flesh making a splat sound.

Scorpion slides the sword out of the Lin Kuei and looks around the forest. He knows the Mortal Kombat tournament is in a few days, and Sub Zero is sure to compete along with Quan Chi. He can get both his enemies in one shot. Perfect. He looks to the dead Kuei looks to the mountains. He better flee away from here before they are able to track or see him.

Scorpion flees, and heads for the portal to get to Outworld. There, maybe he can pay the Tarkatan a little visit.

**Alright. There's the first chapter. It sucked, obviously, but I hope you liked. Please review! **

**Author's note: *Refrence to Mortal Kombat: Deception, Shujinko's portals to the realms in Konquest. **


	2. Scorpion Vs Po

**All I can say for this chapter is what they say in the movies: "MORTAL KOMMMMMMBAAAAAATTTT!"**

Chapter 2: Scorpion Vs Po

All Po could see was waves of blue like he was tripping and then felt a slight pain to his torso. He gets up, dazed and huffs heavily from the rush.

He looks around, and is fascinated at the sight. There's pillars along the edge of the platform, all lit on the top with a candle. The floor is made of marble, and Po gets up. It's all clouds past the pillars. Po looks behind him, and sees six portals, him coming out of one that's not on the line-up, a few feet away from the portal he sees labeled "Edenia." His eyebrow lifts in wonder.

"Po Ping, we have sensed you have entered the Nexus of the Elder Gods." Po flinches at the unknown voice. "What have your say?"

Po looks around. What? He walks over to the middle of the dome, where there lies a table. There are six objects, floating, on a platform spreading, across each realm portal. He grabs the one nearest, the one in front of the 'Edenia' portal.

"Please place down the Kamidogu of Edenia down, Po Ping." Po yelps and drops the KamiDogu on the platform, which floats up by itself.

"What have your say?" the voice again says. "Um...What does that mean?"

"What have your say?" "Um...My say... I SAY I want to go to the Mortal Kombat tournament!" "Earthrealm destination." Po looks at the portals. "Um...Which ones Earthrealm?"

Scorpion flees to the shadows of the forest, next to the FBI base across the portal.

He races at light speed to the Portal, then stops at the steps. There, he walks on to the steps, head up and arms wide open. Then, he walks in.

Po continues to scream. "Well?" He hears a bang as loud as a gunshot, then looks to where the sound came from. There was Scorpion, looking to Po. His eyes, without pupils and pure white, looked into Po, and Po shivered. This guy was creepy.

Scorpion reaches to his back and pulls out his Mugai Ryu. Then, he leaps toward Po, who dodges him, but Scorpion gets up instantly as Po backs up quickly. This guy's _aggressive_! "GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion screams, and he lifts his right hand to face Po, and out of his hand flies a snake, lunging at Po, and then Po dodges and grabs the body of the snake, and digs it's teeth in the marble, and runs with balance across the body to Scorpion, and delivers a series of kicks to Scorpion.

However, Scorpion catches Po's leg on the 16th kick, and then slams him on the ground. Po kicks Scorpion to the left of his half mask, stumbling the Shirai Ryu, then spears Scorpion to the ground with a wrestling style punch combo. Scorpion pushes him off, and Po suprisingly flies high in the air.

The snake in Scorpion's hand, which slided back during the kick combo, he lunges his hand in midair and the snake flies out and bites Po on the arm, Po screaming in pain, and flies back down to the ground.

Po huffs in pain, grabbing his arm which is warm of the little blood. Scorpion gets up and jumps on Po, then punches him in the face so hard Po's nose bled by the second shot. Po grabbed Scorpion off and speared him into the table.

Scorpion pushes Po off and grabs his sword out. Po's eyes widen and he jumps behind Scorpion, and stuns him in the back. Scorpion elbows Po and then turns to roundhouse kick Po across the table and next to the portal to ChoasRealm. Scorpion then lifts his sword and jumps up, and then falls toward Po, sword pointed to the panda's heart.

Po rolls out of the way, and the sword drives into the marble surprisingly. Scorpion struggles to get the sword out on one knee, then Po races and kicks Scorpion in the head, causing the ninja to fly toward the rim of the Nexus, then Po races over and punches Scorpion which would usually on Earth fly them over the side, but the Nexus electrocutes Scorpion, sending Po flying back because of the shock, but Scorpion stood there. He walked over to Po, grabbing the panda by the neck and lifts him up.

"Let me go! Who the heck are you?" Scorpion just stares at Po. Then, Scorpion tightens his grip on Po, a burst of air flies out of the panda's lungs, and then Scorpion throws Po across to the Earthrealm portal across from the Edenia portal, and Po's vision blurs. Scorpion stares hard at Po then walks through the Outworld portal.

Po lies there, breathing heavily and trying to get up. He looks to the portal next to him, and it's labeled "Earthrealm."He reaches for it when...

The portal stops working. The blue haze disappers, and the other portals follow suit.

Po's eyes close, and he lies there next to the only way to Earthrealm.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! I can tell you now: Po's NOT dead. That would be stupid. And how about THAT? Scorpion has gotten away to the Tarkatan, Po's out at the Elder Gods' Nexus built for Shujinko, and the portals turned off! What does that mean for the others in the Valley? Scorpion's journey from here? Will Po go to the MKT? Find out later, but for now, please review!**


	3. The Five Bail

**Going for chapter 3... MORTAL KOMMMMMBAAAAATTTT!**

Chapter 3: The Five And The Nexus

Night passed at the Jade Palace. Shifu continued to pend his decision. The Five and him are completely unaware Po is on the brink of death in the Nexus of the Elder Gods.

It wasn't until that morning they realized. Shifu walked to the rooms and the Five immediately get out with a "Morning, Master!", but Po wasn't. "Po!"

Shifu walked over to Po's room, and slammed open the door. All was there was his bed and things. Shifu pinches his nose wit his head down, eyes closed, then turns to the Five.

"Apparently Po got too stupid and left for the Tournament. Let him go; because we're not going."

The Five look at Shifu shocked as Shifu stormed down the hall.

"So... We're not going?" Monkey says after a long silence. Tigress looks at him, annoyed. "No, we're throwing our crap at the Valley citizens, what do you think?" The Five besides Monkey walk away to the Training Hall. "We are?" Monkey walks toward them.

The day passed to night, and Shifu ordered the Five to bed. But instead, when Shifu was out of range to the Peach Tree Of Ancient Wisdom, and the Five went in Tigress' room.

Tigress, begun meditating, hears the Five. "What?" "We're sneaking out." says Mantis. Tigress' ears prick up as she stands up quickly.

"Did you just say you're getting out of here?" "Po is most likely gonna get killed out there. We have to get him, or if he's at the tournament already we gotta get him out." Viper replies.

Tigress shakes her head, then reaches for her hood hanging next to her bed. "Fine. I get you. But we gotta get Po before Shifu finds out we're gone."

The others nod, and they leap out the window to sprint in the shadowsto the outskirts of the Valley.

_Meanwhile..._

The portal that glowed purple in Outworld, on a pillar near the lava, rang a bang as loud as a gunshot. Nobody saw anybody get out of that portal since Shujinko's last ecounter with this horrible realm.

But now, one of the last Shirai Ryu ninjas from the massacre ported right there, with a score to settle. He has just got warmed up with a weak panda, and now is ready to face the Tarkatan, no matter the risk.

He walks over and finds the poorly built fence around the base, and walks to the door. Without invite, he kicks the door off of it's hardly existing hinges. As usual, the Tarkatan's home in the middle has three spears with human corpse remains on them on fire, the Tarkatan soldiers feisting on the meat. Small huts made a circle around it, and soldiers were all around. But in the hut ahead of Scorpion was where their leader Baraka remains. The Tarkata soldiers around the base bare their mouths open at the Shirai Ryu, their teeth like a shark, saliva dripping.

4 foot blades shot out of their arms, and they were about to lunge at Scorpion, ready, when a deep, raspy, scorchy voice from nightmares yelled out, "Stand down, Tarkata!" Walking out was a Tarkatan, a little more battle geared and modern Outworld gear out, with a stare with yellow monster eyes at Scorpion, at which Scorpion was not at all affected.

Baraka walked over to Scorpion, and the Shirai Ryu was ready to unleash violently. "Well, well well. We got undead meat for dinner!" Baraka says. Scorpion reaches for his sword. "What or why is you here to us?" "Quan Chi." Scorpion rasps out of his cryo mask.

"That sorcery? Ah, we have not seen him at all. Never. Us Tarkata-" Scorpion throws a punch at Baraka, who blocks and the blades fly out of his arms, and the Tarkatan ready themselves. Scorpion looks around to prepare for a fight to come...

The Five traveled over to the small woods outside the Valley, and split to find nothing.

Tigress looked through the branches, pushing over leaves until Monkey yells, "Found something!" The Four race to Monkey, and they look to see a portal stone shape, no glow.

"They closed the portal. It's too late." Viper mutters. "You're kidding me." Crane shakes his head. Tigress' ears prick up.

"What?" Monkey looks. "What's that-" A thunderclap sounds, and the Five have to close their eyes from the light. Once faded, they look to see a figure standing next to the portal.

The Five tensed. "Who are you?" Tigress yelled.

The figure's head rose up, and red eyes glared at them. "Raiden, god of thunder."

**How about that? Raiden is in the KFP world! HA HA!Anyway, hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!**


	4. Po!

**Alas. I am Stephano :P**

Chapter 4: Po!

Raiden look to the Five calmly. The six stare at each other for a brief moment before Viper eases from her Kung Fu stance. Tigress looks to her with a scowl. "What the heck, Viper! You don't know of this guy is lethal!" "I am lethal. But I'm not here to hurt you." Raiden interrupts. Tigress jerks her head and looks to Raiden with a deeper scowl.

"How do we know-?" Raiden interrupts Tigress by yelling, "QUIET!" and then turns to the portal. He walks up it to the third step and then puts his hand out. Lightning shoots out and the portal is starting to open.

"I'm disobeying the Elder Gods by keeping this open when the Tournament portals must close, but I understand you need to get there. Go now because I can't keep it open."

Tigress looks to Raiden with slight surprise in her face, and she nods and beckons the Five to come for her. The last one about to enter is Crane, who looks to Raiden and says, "Thanks." "Just go. I can't keep this open any longer."

Crane nods and flys through the portal.

Scorpion looks to Baraka and then to the others. He pulls his Mugai-Ryu sword from the sheath and then charges to the others, and the Tarkata charge.

The first Tarkata's head was sliced clean off, blood splurting from the open neckhole as Scorpion kicks his body to the ground, and then locks his sword with a second Tarkata, and then his sword bursts to fire and he starts to dominate the creature, the Tarkata barely able to block the shots, before the third Tarkata kicks Scorpion in the hip and stutters the ninja.

The Tarkatan take advantage and strike the vulnerable opponent, and start to slash him down. Blood leaks from Scorpion's cuts into his armor*, and then the Tarkata bare their teeth, about to kill and feast on their dinner.

Or so they thought. Scorpion fastly takes advantage of one of the Tarkata planning to take first bite and drives the Mugai-Ryu into the Tarkata's stomach, which kills the Tarkata after Scopion slides the sword out and the Tarkata bleeds to death.

Scorpion then eyes the others and attacks. Soon, the Tarkata are dead, besides Baraka, not harmed by Scorpion.

Baraka looks to Scorpion. "We Tarkata last saw Quan Chi moving toward the Mortal Kombat tournament through the Nexus to Earthrealm."

Scorpion wides his eyes. "FUCK!" he yells through his cryo mask, and runs out of the base.

Baraka then waits until Scorpion is briefly in sight, and then chases after the Shirai-Ryu.

Tigress is the first to land on the ground of the Nexus, along with the others, panting and shaking.

Monkey is first to get up. "Holy crap, that was amazing! I wanna do that again!" Viper looks to him and just shakes her head.

Tigress then looks to her right. There, lies Po, out cold, only hanging on to life by a limb. "Po!" she excalims and gets up and sprints toward Po, as do the others.

Po's eyes start to open about an hour later, and he turns over. A cloak is wrapped around him, and he looks to the sky. It's a star covered sky, the moon full and at it's brightest, owl's hooting in the distance.

"Ow." Po starts to get up and holds his side. Covered in bandages. He then looks to the ground. Wet grass covers where he lies. Po rips some from the ground and lets it blow in the wind. He then looks to the left. There is the Five, sleeping. Except one's missing...

"You're finally awake." Tigress says, walking up to Po's little spot on the ground. "Hey... Where am I? Back in the Valley?" "Nope." Tigress grabs Po strongly by the arm, and drags him along to the edge of the hill, a few yards from the Five, and Po looks to the view in front of him.

What lies is a few cottage houses, in the distance a vast sized dojo with mountains surrounding it with a green glow of a portal, few people out at the time of day.

"Welcome to Earthrealm, Po."

**A/N: *This story uses Scorpion's "Deception" outfit.**


	5. Welcome To Earthrealm

_Welcome To Earthrealm_

Po gazes. "E-Earthrealm?" Tigress nods.

He then looks to the group and to the sight.

"But wait. Shifu must've went against you saving me and heading off here?"

"Po, we're going to fight in the Mortal Kombat Tournament _with_ you."

The realization that the Five are going to fight with him gives Po a mixed emotion of happiness and fear. Happy for the fact we will not be alone. Fear for the fact the Five may die.

Tigress stands. "We may be defying Shifu's orders, but at this time, we're not going to sit around on our asses while you will be fighting."

Po nods slowly, but then thinks to the Nexus, and the portals closing. "The portals." "Huh?" "The portals. They closed. How did you get here?"

Tigress snarls. "A man named Raiden came and opened it and said he was defying some 'Elder Gods.' I don't trust him and I sure as hell don't want to see him again."

Po then understands, and he attempts to rise, but fails in doing so with the pain rising. Panting, he lowers back down.

"Don't move, you could break your bones." "Yikes!" Po shifts and then lays down.

Scorpion runs to the Outworld portal. _'There's no way Quan Chi will get away from me THIS TIME!' _Scorpion thinks and runs to the portal. But there's only one thing.

The portal's closed.

Scorpion cracks his knuckles and holds back his anger. The portals closed for the tournament.

And now he's stuck in this hellhole. Scorpion yells in anger and sprints to the only alternative to transporting to Earthrealm.

Daybreak hit fast for the Jade Palace, and Shifu walked down the hall to stand. He waited for about a minute thinking they may need more time to wake up.

He then grows impatient. "Awake." No answer. He scowls. "AWAKE."

He opens Tigress' door. He then again scowls.

And then he continues to open the doors.

No.

No.

No.

No.

Shifu starts to fume. "What the..." He trots down to the Palace steps.

"Tigress! Monkey! Crane! Viper! Mantis!" No answer.

Well, no answer besides from a blast of smoke.

Daylight also breaks for Earthrealm, and the Five are awake and eating, and, suprisingly, trying to get Po to eat. Yeah, I know.

"Po, you gotta eat something." "My jaw hurts. This is NOT awesome." "C'mon. We got noodles! "Save it for later." "Po, eat or we'll have to forcefeed you. You need strength for the journey ahead." "Shut up, Tigress." "WHAT?" "Ungh! Po! Just eat! We'll hold back Tigress! Gak!"

"It looks like you're in a situation." Tigress jerks around, and cracks her knuckles. "YOU again!"

Raiden stands before them with a female ninja. Monkey stares at the girl.

"Who're you? OW!" Tigress hits him and Viper twists his arm.

"My nake is Katana. I come to the Earthrealm's Mortal Kombat Tournament to find my mother Sindel, who is under the spell of Shao Kahn."

"I don't care, you're ho- GAK!" Tigress roundhouse kicks him.

"Who's Shao Kahn?" Po asks, turning around and standing up.

"Po! You're not!" "Shut up, I wanna hear." Katana looks to Raiden, who nods, and to Po. "Do you wanna know?"

Po nods.

Katana stares menacingly.

"Shao Kahn is the ruler of Outworld."

Scorpion runs toward the palace of Shao Kahn. _'Shao Kahn, as much as I hate this bastard, may have portals that lead to Earthrealm, because he is a host. I have to take this chance. I HAVE TO TAKE THIS FUCKING CHANCE!'_

Tigress looks. "Outworld? What's that?"

Raiden looks to Tigress. "Our worlds are made of 6 realms. This, Earthrealm, being one."

Tigress nods. "So. What is the pur-" "QUIET!" Raiden yells. "Everybody, duck!"

Po does his best crouch. "Why?" "They're coming. Tigress looks to Raiden. "Who's coming?" "_They _are." "Can you tell us, who the hell is _they_?"

The tress bustle and Raiden looks to the group.

"Shao Kahn's resurrected minions," A purple ninja jumps out.

"Rain."

A four armed beast destroys the nearest tree.

"Goro."

A ninja without a mask with the head of a reptile.

"Reptile."

A centaur charges toward them, and Katana readies her fan blades.

"Kintaro.*"

**So there's the new KFPVMK chapter. Next chapters will have a lot of fighting. A LOT. Anyway. Until next time... OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!**

***I forgot the name of the centaur, so I'm figuring it's Kintaro.**


	6. Defeat, Rage, and Defiance

**I need to get a chapter out of the way...**

Shifu coughs and turns to the figures standing behind him. His eyes adjust to the smoke to see a black armored ninja with a machine who's body parts are made entirely of smoke.

The ninja charges toward Shifu, and Shifu quickly front flips ahead and kicks him in the back. Noob, the ninja, hardly flinches and reaches into his pocket to pull out a shuriken, as Smoke runs at Shifu.

He catches the red panda by the throat and knees him in the stomach, flips him over and slams the back of his head with his fist. Shifu slowly dazes, and the shuriken is thrown into Shifu's back, and he falls to the ground helpless.

Smoke walks to Shifu and knocks him out by suffocating him with smoke. Noob looks to his partner. "Shao Kahn will be pleased. Now the minions must capture the 6 others and we can rid the Jade Palace threat to Outworld."

The temple torches of Shao Kahn's Palace burned dimly next to the two Outworld soldiers guarding it.

The moonlight of Outworld made Scorpion's figure barely visible, which was perfect to what Scorpion was about to do.

"Damn it. Lord Shao Kahn hasn't done anything for us. Want to bail?" One of the guards ask, looking to the other.

"Are you insane? Lord Shao Kahn, once he's done with his ruling of the other worldly threats, Outworld will win and Lord Shao Kahn will be able to rule it all! One more of your outbursts and I will report you for execution." The other guard shifts uncomfortably.

Scorpion scowls and then launches his spear towards the loyal guard, whom coughs out blood and is launched toward Scorpion. Scorpion kills him with his Mugai Ryu.

The other guard looks in shock. "Holy shit!" He readies his scythe to the darkness. "Who's there? To the name of Lord Shao Kahn, you shall pay for your actions!"

Scorpion spears him and kills him as well. He throws the dead bodies over a rock behind him and runs to the door.

He lurks through every shadow and without a trace, even taking the furnace from the main hall to his destination.

Shao Kahn's Throne.

He undoes the furnace grate and falls down to the floor on both of his feet. He scans the hall before the door. No guards.

He slowly opens the door, and is met with an amazing view of Outworld outside, and the steps on the throne sits the one man Scorpion wants to see.

Shao Kahn.

The skull half mask looks to Scorpion, and Scorpion walks forth.

"How amusing. The last of the Shirai Ryu comes walking into my domain? Tell me, how many of my men did you kill to get here?"

Scorpion scowls and then looks to Shao Kahn.

"Portals." Scorpion says, and Shao Kahn looks back.

"Excuse me?" "Open the fucking portal for Earthrealm."

Shao Kahn smirks. "I'm sorry. Did you mean..." Shao Kahn flicks his wrist to open a small portal out of oblivion, "...This?"

Scorpion lunges forward and jumps for it, but the portal disappears before he gets in, making him collide with the floor and back rolled and stood. He took out his Mugai Ryu.

"Bur first," Shao Kahn slams his hammer to the ground, "You must defeat _me_."

Scorpion lights the sword on fire, and charges for the enemy.

Po shifts up. He tries to get up, but can't.

Rain first charges toward Raiden and delivers a kick to the temple, but Raiden shakes it off and clutches Rain's stomach and sends an immense lightning shock through it, causing Rain to double over.

Kintaro charges to Viper, and Viper jumps and tangles herself over Kintaro's body, squeezing him to an extent only for Kintaro to tip himself and crush Viper near death. Viper slithers away and starts slicing at the centaur.

Goro slammed everything in his path, easily throwing Monkey through an entire tree, knocking the monkey out instantly. Tigress charges and kicks him in the kidney, then as Goro topples over the slightest millisecond, she then kicks him up the head and tips him down, blood splattering over the ground. Tigress nods to the flying Crane as Crane charges, spiraling like a bullet, driving into Goro's neck. Goro topples down, surprisingly.

Po struggles up as Katana charges in front of him.

"Run!" "What?" "Run! Shao Kahn's minions will kill us all! You must survive and win the Tournament, so Shao Kahn must not kill us all!"

Po looks to his friends, starting to fall. Po shakes his head. "No. I don't leave my friends behind." Po declares, and Katana looks over.

"Damn it!" Katana catches her fan and drives it to Po's face, which gives Po a nasty cut and for him to knock out. Katana catches Po, is almost crushed by the weight, and looks to the falling comrades and runs.

"You must live, Po Ping. You must kill Shao Kahn." Katana runs into the light sunrise.

**So... There. That's all I got right now. So, erm... Please review.**


	7. Bonds

**Well, hello everybody. No, I'm not dead! Surprisngly. But anyway. The reason for me leaving for a long time is because, well, a lot of crap has been going on and fanfiction became the least of my worries for a while. But I decided, about a week ago, "You know what? I have not been on FFN a while. I'll go update." So here I am with a story I have not updated for a LOOOOONNNNNG time. So there's that. In other news, I have read over all of my old chapters to look for flaws I can fix in the new chapters of 2013. And sure enough, I found quite a few flaws that prevent me from making you guys experiencing the full picture. Therefore, all my new chapters I will do my absolute best to improve and make it better for your guys, there will be new stories and continuations, and I might start a roleplay forum, but that's a big if. So I wanted to point that out AND: Last month, January, declared exactly a year since I started reading fanfiction and this month declares a year that I started writing it. And March is a year since I created my first OC, and in celebration, I will be releasing a story in March dedicated to him.**

**I talk too much. So screw it. Sit back and enjoy my long overdue return.**

_Chapter 10: Bonds_

Po's eyes slowly, but surely opened, and he looked around to a mid afternoon sky, filled with clouds and birds. The sun blinded him a little.

All he could manage out of his mouth was "Unh," and he slowely got up and looked around. He saw, next to him, Katana meditating.

"It's you!" he says, and Katana looks to him. "So you're finally awake." "Yeah, I am, but what the heck is happening, and where are we?"

Katana's face scowls. "We're safe, and that's all that matters. The only reason I saved you is because you were the one foretold. You are the one to save the Realms of Shao Khan and his tyranny."

Po gets up and looks to Katana. "Foretold? What's that? It actually sounds kind of awesome." For the first time in many days, Katana smiles. But it's hard to see under her face veil. Po shifted in his place, and listened for Katana's answer.

_Meanwhile, in the battlefield..._

Kintaro laughs as he holds up Tigress' limp, unconcious body. The member of the Furious Five stirs.

"Hey, guys, check this little kitty out! Weak as a small bug! What do we do with her?" Rain cracks his neck and looks to Kintaro. "I'd say we go and put her with the rest." Kintaro's smile from laughing turns serious. "Hey, this little prick and her bird friend made me get this small cut on my throat. I say we kill them both."

Goro stops urinating on Monkey's limp body and walks over to Kintaro. "Agreed. We kill weaklings." "Shut up, Goro, you're not even good at talking. Now let me talk with Kintaro some more."

Goro fumes at Rain, and is about to raise two of his four arms toward Rain to mutilate him, when Kintaro grabs an arm. "No, let me talk to him." Goro scowls and walks over to Monkey, and throws him on top of Viper and Mantis, while Crane and Tigress remain next to the pending Kintaro.

"Seriously, let's just kill these two bastards and leave the other three to Master Kahn!" Kintaro bellows, and again Tigress stirs. Rain looks to him.

"Let Shao Khan decide their fate. If he decided to kill those two, we will ask for the permission for you to kill them personally." Kintaro's eyebrows lower, but he smiles. "Fine," he says, and throws the bodies into the pile.

_While the events unfold, Shao Kahn and Scorpion decide to battle..._

Scorpion charges for Khan's throne, and Khan reverses perfectly with his hammer, slamming Scorpion in the face and he goes flying in the other direction.

A little blood escapes the ninja's temple, and he wipes it off, and lets out his Mugai Ryu. He uses his power to set it on fire and looks to Khan.

Shao Khan laughs. "Nice try, stink bug, but you really think I'm going to fall for your tricks? My intel knows all about you."

Scorpion rages, and his left hand slowly starts to break open as a snake fang crawls out.

"GET OVER HERE!" he bellows, and launches the snake out of his hand to Shao Khan. Khan slams away the snake's head with his hammer, and slams it on the ground, sending a shock wave to Scorpion, and Scorpion falls over. But before he can get up, Khan runs over to him and slams his neck, and traps Scorpion to the floor.

"Shao Khan wins," Khan bellows, and smiles wickedly behind his mask. "No portal for you."

Before Scorpion could find a counter to get out, his vision goes black.

_Hours later, in a cold, dark, jail cell..._

Scorpion slowly but surely regains conciousness. The first thing he does is reach to his back and tries to find his Mugai Ryu. But it's not there. "Shit." he mutters, and looks around the environment.

It's a small cave, with torches lit around, and the lighting is dim and low. He looks around. All the cells around him are filled with nobody, and looks ahead.

A small figure is laying in the cage, looking toward Scorpion. A red panda, in a tattered robe, whom is bruised and has a light bandage around his torso.

"Hello." Shifu says, as Scorpion sees him more clearly in the torchlight.


End file.
